


Akira's Ramen of Redemption.

by DrAwesome2000



Category: Persona 5, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Making Up, Masters of Stealth Universe, Memories, Ramen, Rated T for Ryuji's language, Shumako is only mentioned, sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000
Summary: About a week after his release from Juvie, Akira calls Ryuji for a evening in the Ramen shop. Only to eat with his best friend at first, but the Trickster seems to have another motive...





	Akira's Ramen of Redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea i wnated to write here. Read and hope you sweet people enjoy. :)

**=== Aki:** _Hey, man._

 **=== Ryu:** _Yo! ‘Sup?_

 **=== Aki:** _I have some free time. Want to go get some ramen?_

 **=== Ryu:** _You kiddin’? Hell Yeah I’m in!_

 **=== Aki:** _Good. See ya in our usual spot this evening._

 **=== Ryu:** _It’s a plan, man._

@*@*@*@*@

The phantom van, one of the signature vehicles of the now retired Phantom Thieves of hearts (along with the Mona Bus), was rolling on the streets of Ogikubo. On board were one young man, Akira Kurusu and two of his trustworthy teammates, Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko. Also known respectively as Bebop and Rocksteady. Rolling into a certain location so the thief leader could met with his charge commander and best friend, Ryuji Sakamoto.

The three retired thieves were singing while rolling to their destination.

**Akira: _You’ll never see it comiiiiiiiiiiiiing, you’ll see ~~~_**

**Bebop: _That my mind is too fast for eyes ~~~_**

**Akira: _You’re done iiiiiiiiiin, by the ~~~_**

**Rocksteady: _Time it’s hit you, your last surprise ~~~_**

Just after they finish singing, the van parked in front of a popular ramen store in Ogikubo. From there, the mutants dropped their beloved leader and trustworthy comrade.

**Bebop:** _Here we are, boss-man. Ogikubo, home of our favorite ramen shop, heeeee-hee!_

The raven-haired young man stepped out from the back of the van at the moment his warthog companion announced the arrival. He walked to the front of the van and spoke to them before crossing the street.

**Akira:** _Thanks guys. You want me to order some take-away ramen so you guys can eat later?_

**Bebop:** _Sure thing, dawg. It’ll be nice after going with Sojiro and Futaba to Akihabara._

**Rocksteady:** _She has been bugging three of us to go with her to buy new videogame, she even dragged comrade kitty with us._

**Akira:** _Ok. I’ll see you later. And don’t lose sight of my little sis, ok?_

The mutant morons happily nodded then rolled out of the place. Akira walked to the ramen shop, sighing in satisfaction. It has been now about a week since his teammates and confidants managed to release him from Juvenile Hall and since he was going back to his hometown in less than a month, the other thieves were trying to do their best in making sure he would get a lot of good memories before he and Morgana would have to go.

Sure he would expect nothing less from his friends. After all, he was more than minded to go to hell and back for them as many times it were necessary. They accepted him for who he is and made him an important part of their lives. He couldn’t be more grateful for all of them.

Especially with Makoto and how they spent that night in Valentine’s Day together. Their FIRST Valentine’s Day together. Truth to be told it wasn't the first time they were " _studying_ ", but damn sure both lovers will always remember that beautiful night. How they kissed so gently yet passionate, how their hands ran slowly on each other’s bodies, how she said his name through pleased breaths when he nibbled her neck and jawline, how they both moaned in passionate harmony when they---

**Ryuji: _Yo, Akiraaa!_**

****

The pleasant train of thoughts was interrupted by the sudden shout. He turned around to see a cheerful blond young man running right to where the thief leader was standing. Akira waved his friend as he stopped right next to him and gasped for air.

**Ryuji:** _Sorry… Been waiting too much…?_

**Akira:** _Nah. Bebop and Rock just dropped me a few minutes ago._

**Ryuji:** _Good. My stomach is already in “Ramen Mode”, so let’s get to the line._

Both bros got in the line (which by Ryuji’s surprise, was considerably shorter than usual. Perhaps they were having a slow day). After a good fifteen minutes, both retired thieves were finishing a good amount of their favorite ramen.

As expected, Ryuji sighed quite loudly after finishing his bowl.

**Ryuji:** _Maaan! No matter how many times I come here. This thing is so freakin’ worth it! All of it!_

**Akira:** _I know what you feel. Every last drop of it is just magnificent._

**Ryuji:** _Anyway. Not that I mind but…_

Akira raised an eyebrow after seeing Ryuji’s face changing from excited and cheerful into a more serious expression.

**Akira:** _but what?_

**Ryuji:** _Why did you call me to come here with you? Just the two of us? Look, don’t get me wrong dude, I know we’re trying to take the best advantage of our time before you go back to your hometown and shit. But, I think it would’ve been better if you invited the others as well. And in case you ask. Yes, even Morgana. Just... Don't tell him I said that, ok?_

That last question was barely above a whisper. Akira’s lips curled into a slight but warm smile. It was good to know that after all the Beauty Thief fiasco, the relation between Ryuji and Morgana started to get even better. Sure, they were still mocking each other but they no longer had hurtful intentions

After Ryuji finished speaking, Akira stand up from his seat and turned himself in order to face Ryuji. The blond young man raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

**Akira:** _It’s simple. The reason I call you here alone it’s because…_

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and after he let it out…

He suddenly bowed deeply in front of Ryuji!

**Akira:** _I want to apologize!_

**Ryuji:** _Huh!?_

To say Ryuji was shocked was a bit of an understatement. This was just being a normal hang out time between best friends. Just eating ramen and talking. Normal-person stuff. But suddenly Akira, who was known for being stoic, calm and collected all the time was now bowing deeply in front of his best friend AND apologizing too!?

The very few costumers there was today in the store watched a bit bewildered, but as Phantom Thieves, Akira and Ryuji didn’t gave a damn about it.

Especially Ryuji because he was still dumbfounded enough for Akira’s action to pay attention to the other costumers.

**Ryuji:** _Ok, hold on. Time Out. Wait. Hold a moment! Dude, what the hell!?_

The blond boy shook his head frantically before making his friend raise his head again. What he saw was Akira looking down at the ground, flashing a bit of sadness in his eyes. Ryuji still wasn’t understanding what was going on with him.

**Akira:** _Like I said. I want to apologize._

**Ryuji:** _You already said that! But why!? Why the eff are you apologizing, dude!?!_

The thief leader remained silent a few seconds before breathing deeply again and answering.

**Akira:** _Remember what happen in Shinjuku…? When we found out about Kaneshiro?_

Ryuji’s eyes shot wide open after those questions. Then he frowned. Indeed, he remembers what happened that day. Just when Akira finally managed to get info about Kaneshiro thanks to Ohya. Ryuji was suddenly surrounded by two _“Unique”_ individuals. The **Scruffy Romantic** and the **Beefy Trendsetter.**

Without any question, both excited guys dragged Ryuji for a night of fun. But Ryuji’s idea of “Fun” was quite different from those guys’. The next day after that, he complained about how he let him alone with those two.

It seems that Akira felt a bit guilty for that.

**Ryuji:** _I would like to say I don’t remember… But I do… Still, how’s that involved with what you’re doing now?_

**Akira:** _The reason I called you here is because I wanted to apologize and make up for that. You were right, I should’ve stand up for you when those two took you. And I didn’t do a damn thing… Just like when the Shujin track team beaten you up so bad… I just watched instead of helping you…_

He hung his head down, a bit ashamed of himself.

**Akira:** _…some friend I am, huh? I can’t blame you if you’re still mad at me for that…_

After that, silence prevailed in the area where both retires thieves were eating. Even someone like Ryuji could see Akira was flashing genuine remorse both in his face and his speech. Akira was the kind of guy who almost never shows his feelings, so the fact of seeing him showing honest guilt for not helping his friend was something quite serious.

The silence remained for a few more seconds before Akira felt Ryuji placing his right hand on the trickster’s shoulder. He raised his head again, only to see the blond thug seeing him with a small but sincere smile. Akira wanted to ask why was he smiling, but Ryuji spoke first.

**Ryuji:** _You should’ve said that from the start. Jeez!_

Akira wanted to speak, but seeing Ryuji was going to continue, he let his BFF keep speaking.

**Ryuji:** _Dude, I’m not pissed at you for those things. Well, I was at first… but about the beating from the track team, I kinda deserved that. Sure it was Kamo-shit-head’s fault, but it was mine as well. And like you said, it worked out in the end._

He put his other hand on Akira’s other shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. A friendly, kind look on his face who only those real close to Ryuji knew he naturally had.

**Ryuji:** _And for Shinjuku. Sure I was like, super pissed at you. But to be honest, I had it coming too…_

**Akira:** _Really? Why…?_

Now it was Ryuji’s turn to hang his head down in slight shame.

**Ryuji:** _You know. For what happened with… Operation Maidwatch…_

This time, Akira was the one who shot his eyes open, then frowned slightly. He remembered when Ryuji and Mishima were supposedly going to help him with the whole gig. But when the maid appeared, they bailed in fear and leaved Akira alone to deal with her.

Sure it wasn’t that bad, though. Thanks to that, Akira found out about Ms. Kawakami’s secret job and eventually helped her to break free from those jackasses Takases, as well as helping her regain her self-confidence and the passion she has on her job as a teacher.

But Ryuji still felt a bit guilty for that too. 

**Ryuji:** _I shouldn’t have ditched on you, man. I mean, that was **MY** idea after all. And even when I text you about how I would make it up for you, I didn't do a damn thing... So when you just watched when those guys took me with them, I thought you were getting payback for that. _

Once again, the small area those two were eating, remained silent for a few seconds. Feeling the trickster’s hands falling on his shoulders, Ryuji looked up, only to see his friend smiling back at him.

**Akira:** _In that case… wanna call it even?_

Just at the moment Akira asked, Ryuji’s mouth curled into a classic sharkish grin before wrapping Akira into a playful headlock and giving him a gently noogie.

**Ryuji:** _Of course we’re even you dork. You’re my best friend, I can’t be pissed at you for something like that._

Both misfits laughed heartily for a few seconds. Akira seemed to feel relieved now seeing he didn’t have to make amends with Ryuji after all.

@*@*@*@*@

After finishing another good dosage of ramen, Akira and Ryuji walked out of the ramen shop. They decided to walk to the station instead or running due to having their stomachs filled to the brim with ramen. Still, both the food and the little heart-to-heart was totally worth it.

**Ryuji:** _Man… I can’t get enough of the ramen here, seriously!_

The blond heroic thug sighed in complete satisfaction while stretching his arms. His friend watched him with the same satisfaction. Thanks both to the food and the fact they were even.

**Akira:** _I know what you mean… And Ryuji?_

**Ryuji:** _What?_

**Akira:** _Thanks. For forgiving that screw up._

**Ryuji:** _No problem, man._

Ryuji happily slapped Akira’s back with a bit more force than he expected, but none of them minded it at all. They walked to the station, happy for sharing this little moment. One of many they were planning to have along with the other thieves before their beloved leader had to go back to his hometown.

But for now...

**Akira:** _Say. Wanna help me get even with Mishima for Operation Maidwatch?_

He asked with his signature Joker-Smirk. Ryuji quickly answered, flashing his signature Skull-Shark Grin.

**Ryuji:** _Ya damn right I do!_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this at the moment the idea popped in my head? YES. 
> 
> Will I keep working with "Take Your Shell"? DEFINITELY.
> 
> Is "Take Your Shell" cannon with this work? ABSOLUTELY. 
> 
> Did I take Harem-route in my three P5 Playthroughs or will I in a probable fourth playthrough? NO. I WON'T. NEVER. 
> 
> Now if you all excuse me, I must keep working with my CTR: NF profile. There was a power Outage and I lost all my unlockables and time trial records so I have to star from zero in adventure and defeat N. Tropy and Oxide again. :(
> 
> Oh, well.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
